Immortal love
by ZeeTree
Summary: Kenny saves Wendy from being hit by a truck. She is about to learn the truth behind Kenny and his past.
1. Chapter 1

Immortal Love

I began to walk down the sidewalk, cellphone in my right hand with him trying to get me back, staring at my feet as they dragged across the ice covered cement. I can still see the look on his face.. and hers. In my mind it doesn't surprise me that he chose to do this to me and make me feel this way. He was always staring at other women even when I was next to him. He never cared about how I felt about anything.

-flash back 10 minutes ago-

"Stan, I'm here to study with you.." I said opening up his door seeing him on top of another woman moving his body over hers. He quickly stood up trying to pull his pants up thinking he could hide what he was doing. "Wendy, it isn't what it looks like!" He said looking at me fumbling with his zipper. "Don't you dare lie to me, I can clearly see what you were doing with that slut!" I yelled slamming the door behind me as a stomped by his parents who went to see what happened.

-Flash back end-

I only felt pain, and anger flowing through me. I was for sure that his parents were probably punishing him for what he did to me, but I left before I knew what they did. There was a full moon on this night and a small breeze that nipped my nose. There were no cars or people out, it was only me, I felt as if I was in Silent Hill from how quiet it was. I reached the intersection that lead to my house seeing a truck coming down the road. "Why even live now, I lost everything cause of him..." I said walking out into the middle of the road accepting my fate. I was tackle to the ground by a force that I couldn't see, we both barely avoided the truck and fell on the road hearing a thud from whatever tackled me.

I stood up and looked back to see it was Kenny who pushed me out of the way. I could see the blood drawing from his head from the impact on the sidewalk. "Kenny! Kenny!" I yelled looking around for help but to know avail. I grabbed my phone off the ground calling an ambulance to help him. It took them 10 minutes to reach us, briefly telling me how to keep him from dying as I waited. I sat in the waiting room of the hospital waiting to see what would happen to him having Kyle come as soon as he heard.

"Hey Wendy, how is he?" He asked me as he sat across from me, he was in nothing but his pajamas, I didn't think he cared that much about Kenny to rush down in pajamas. "They haven't told me anything yet... He's here cause of me though, I tried killing myself cause of Stan cheating on me and Kenny tackled me out of the way of the truck. Fucking asshole didn't even bother stop to see if we were alright." I said clenching my fists together in anger wanting to punch the driver.

We held a conversation for a good hour until the doctor came out with a look of sorrow on his face. "We're very sorry but Kenny's brain suffered to much hemorrhage from the impact that it ruptured his brain." He apologized to us as he walked away, both me and Kyle walked in to see his lifeless body. Kyle broke down into tears resting his upper body on the hospital bed where he laid. I couldn't handle being there so I just left, tears going down my face as well. Anger flared up in me worst than before, first Stan cheating on me, then Kenny risking his life, and for what, a girl who never even tried to speak to him once.

I reached home around 2 in the morning walking up to my bedroom, my parents where fast asleep in their room not hearing me come home. I went into the bathroom in my room taking a shower letting the water just trail down my body as I was in deep thought thinking how it was my fault that Kenny was dead. After I showered I got dressed in my Pajamas and laid in my bed to sleep. The story of Kenny's death will be told throughout the school tomorrow and everyone will blame me.


	2. Chapter 2

Immortal love Ch. 2

"Wendy it's time to wake up!" My mother called me from the bottom of the stairs, waking me from my dreams. In every dream all I saw was Kenny tackling me out of the way. I hovered above the whole scene as it played out repeatedly. I removed myself from the bed taking off my clothing getting into the shower to do my hair. I walked downstairs and had my breakfast that my mom laid out before I left for school.

I was ready to have everyone point at me and spread rumors on how I was the death of Kenny, I felt like crap before I even walked into the school. Hearing the chatter of everyone rang through my head as I walked through the hallway but none of it was about Kenny. His death was reported last night and no one is talking about it. I turned the corner to see Kyle talking to someone but I couldn't see who.

"Hey Kyle, who's your frie-" I was stunned and just stared at Kenny who was standing in front of me. "Wendy you OK? Looks like you seen a ghost or something." Kyle said snapping his fingers in my face to grab my attention. I simply nodded before turning away and running to the girls bathroom dropping my backpack on the floor next to the sinks.

"What the hell is happening, he died, this can't be happening." I heard the door open and saw Bebe and some of her friends walk in looking at me and laughing.

"Sorry for stealing your boyfriend, but what can I say, I have a thing for football captains." She said laughing closing the stall door. I grabbed my back and stormed out of the bathroom to my first hour where I knew she wouldn't be. The whole hour I couldn't even focus on school, but only Kenny. How was he alive, and why doesn't anyone remember him dying. Was I going insane, or am I still in a dream.

"Wendy are you even paying attention?" Mrs.. templet asked as she smacked my desk with her ruler. I shook my head snapping back to reality. "Yes, I'm listening." I clearly lied, and honestly I don't know why I even bothered to lie. "Then what's the answer to the question on the board?" She asked walking back to the chalk board holding out a piece of chalk for me.

I managed to solve the question even though I wasn't paying attention. I started to walk to my 2nd hour seeing Kenny in the hallway again, just looking at him sent shivers down my spine. "Wendy, I heard what happened with Stan." I heard the voice coming from behind me. The voice was Eric's, I was going to ignore him but he felt sorry for me and actually told me that he could hang out with him, Kenny, and Kyle.

2nd hour was nothing special, except for Kenny sitting 2 seats away from me. The whole hour I was staring at him. He had his hood up as he always did, and still even when we were children it muffled his voice. I wanted to see what the back of his head looked like to see if the scar was still there.

"Kenny take off your ridiculous hood and come up here." Mr.. Garrison told him as he gave Kenny a piece of chalk. I watched as Kenny walked up to the desk taking off his hood but only enough to uncover his mouth, the back of his head was still shrouded in the hood.

He answered the question and sat back down in his desk getting a glance of me staring at him, I quickly looked away, but I knew he saw me staring.

The bell rang and I quickly jumped up leaving the classroom in a hurry only to have a hand gently find it's way to my shoulder. "Are you alright Wendy?" I turned around and felt the shiver go down my back seeing Kenny standing in front of me. I just stood there in silence not knowing what to say. He looked like he actually was worried about me, he probably knew what happened between Stan and me.

"You look worried and scared, are you going to be al-." I cut him off by covering his mouth with my hand. "Kenny, why are you alive." I said staring into his eyes. He showed no emotion or any form of shock from the question. He simply motioned for me to follow him around the corner where there were barely any students.

"So you want to know how I'm here." He said to me. I felt fear and excitement flow through me. "you died last night Kenny, how are you here, and why does everyone seem like they don't know you died." I asked still feeling the shiver go down my back.

"The answer is simple Wendy... I can't die."


	3. Chapter 3

Immortal Love Ch. 3

I could only stand there, the words ringing through my ear as a found it hard to stand, holding myself up against the lockers behind us. "N-no, that's impossible!" I said as I regained control of my body running away in fear. There was no way he could be alive, it wasn't natural. I could see when he saved me his head smashed the curb opening his head. I continued to run through the halls till I reached my next hour.

Same thing happened in that hour, I couldn't pay attention to anything going on, all I could think about was him. I don't know why I ran, I should have stayed and figured out what happened. The hour went on and Craig was sent to the principles office for flipping off the teacher like he always does. It amazes me how he continues to be sent to the principles office but still has grades close to mine. "Alright class, for the last month of school, I want you to focus on writing and essay about super powers." The teacher said which caught my attention. "I'm feeling nice this week seeing how you all graduate in a month, this will be my last essay for you all." She said smiling at us as the bell rang.

I couldn't find Kenny anywhere the rest of the day, he was nowhere to be found. I walked to my locker seeing a note sticking out from the 3 vents on the top. 'Meet me outside near the main road, it's important." Probably Stan trying to get back with me.

I walked out and saw Kenny standing at the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets. I could only think what he would want with me, I rushed to see what he wanted. "I got your note, now what is it you want Kenneth." I said using his real name, he hated it when people said it. He looked at me and simply grinned. "I'm going to show you that this is real." He pulled his hands out of his pocket. In the corner of my eye I could see a large truck coming down the street. I looked to the truck, then back to where Kenny was standing to only see him jump in front of the truck getting hit and watching his body roll across the road in a bloody mess.

Everyone ran up to the road screaming, even Stan and Kyle. "Oh my God, they killed Kenny!" "You Bastards!" I could only look and see his dismantled body laying on the cold cement. I fell to my knees in confusion and shock not believing he just killed himself.

The police asked everyone what had happened and the ambulance took Kenny's body away in a hurry. Everyone including me said it was suicide because that's what it was, he killed himself by jumping in front of the truck, not even giving it any thought.

That night I couldn't sleep, all I could see in my dreams was him jumping, then me waking up. What is going on, why is this all happening to me, this makes no sense. I was finally able to fall asleep dreaming of something that didn't involve Kenny. I woke up in the morning tired as hell from the lack of sleep stretching my arms in the air. I did my daily routine, shower, get dressed, eat, and walked.

I walked into the school and everyone was happy and giggling, as if nothing had happened. I walked up to my locker with another note sticking out. 'Come to the lunch room.' I felt like my heart had sunk into my stomach dropping the note on the ground. I opened my locker grabbed my books and walked to the lunch room. I stood outside the door with thoughts going through my head. I managed to gain the strength and open the door seeing some kids eating the schools breakfast.

I walked to a table sitting down looking behind me seeing nothing. I felt someone sit down on the other side of the table while I was still looking around. I slowly turned my head and saw Kenny sitting right in front of me. I could barely breathe, and I froze up just staring at him, his body intact. "What did I tell you." He said smiling as he held out an apple to me.

I took the apple with a shakey hand quickly taking it from him. "This doesn't make any sense at all.." I said with fear in my voice, what was Kenny, was he some kind of monster? "Oh it's possible Wendy. I am immortal, whenever I "die" I come back to life in the middle of the night, laying in my bed. No one remembers that I even died.. but for some reason, you do." He said staring at me. I simply looked away from him, not believing this is possible.

"Why does everyone forget, but I remember it like my birthday." I asked him as the bell rang for everyone to get to class. "We will talk about it later, that is if you want to." He said getting up walking away leaving me at the table with the apple. I didn't understand anything, this whole situation confused and scared me.

I sat in every classroom holding the apple in my hand, not taking one bite out of it. I would see Kenny walking around the hallways as we switched classes, he was always walking with Kyle. After school I saw him standing near that same spot again, I walked up to him, I had to know what was happening.

"Hey Wendy, do I need to demonstrate again or are you good?" He asked smiling pulling his hood down all the way so his hair was exposed. "No no no, I'm good." I stuttered looking down. "Tell me what you are, please... This is killing me, and making it hard for me to study for finals..." I asked him looking up to him and his smile. "Honestly Wendy, I don't even know why you can remember my deaths, but I am telling you the truth, I am immortal." He said grabbing the apple from my hand. "Thanks for holding this for me." He said taking a bite out of it.

I could see Stan in the corner of my eye looking at Kenny and me. "Dude, what are you doing with Wendy." He asked walking up to us with anger on his face. "Nothing man, just talking." He said with a sly look. Stan grabbed him by the collar lifting him off his feet. "You better watch yourself McCormick, Wendy come to me." He demanded as I stood there not moving at all.

"Why should I, I already caught you cheating, we are done Stan, you fucked Bebe." I said with anger in my eyes remembering him on top of her. He dropped Kenny and grabbed me forcefully by the wrists pulling me. Kenny grabbed him by the throat demanding him to release me. After about 10 seconds, I could feel his grip on me fade as I pulled away from him. "Fuck you then bitch, I can just keep getting with Bebe, you never gave it up to me anyway." He said walking away.

I felt more anger inside me flaring up, all he wanted from me was sex and I always said no. "Disgusting pig..." Kenny said looking at my wrist seeing that it was bruised. "I'm alright..." I told him hiding my hand on my sleeve. "Want to go to the park?" He asked as he held out his hand. I looked at it for a couple of seconds before grabbing it with my free hand.

At the park we sat on the benches staring at all the animals around the area. "It's a curse..." I looked to him seeing his head down. "My mother and father attended a demonic ritual while she was still pregnant with me. The ritualistic chanting and attempts at summoning a demon did nothing but curse me with immortality." He said tilting his head to look at me. "No one will remember my death, but I will remember everyone else's." He said looking back down to the ground.

I was speechless, I could only look at the lake and ponder what to say to him. I looked in the corner of my eye to see him standing up. "I have to get home, my mother needs me to watch my sister.." I could only watch him walk away not saying a thing. I got up 10 minutes later and began to walk home. When I got home, mother had dinner on the table, I noticed an empty seat and one less plate. "Where's dad?" I asked, seeing her turn to me with tears in her eyes. I looked at the paper she held in her hands. 'Divorce finalization.'


	4. Chapter 4

Immortal love Ch. 4

Nothing seemed to be going the way I wanted. First Stan cheats on me, I find out Kenny is some form of immortal, and now my family has been torn apart. Why did he have to save me that night if my life was just going to turn out this way. Walking down the road I could see Stan and Bebe holding hands giggling.

I wanted to go up and punch him in the face, then pull that bitches hair but I am better than that, I won't stoop to their level. "Hey Wendy, what's up?" I heard a voice come from behind me. I turned around and saw the bright orange hoodie that I have started to see more and more everyday.

"Hey Kenny... I'm not in the mood to talk about anything right now.." I said walking away from him. He continued to follow me for a little bit before I stopped at the next intersection turning around. "what do you want..." I looked down still thinking of the pain my mother is feeling at home.

"Tell me what's wrong, I know it can't still be about Stan." He said lifting my head up by the chin. He moved his hand away once he could see my face. "You can tell me anything you know I am a good listener." Why did he care about my life so much, there's obviously nothing special about me.

I could hear the school bell ring from across the street and I had to lose him, I really wasn't in the mood. "We can talk if you take me to the nice Italian restaurant after school." I quickly walked away from him going into the school. I knew he wouldn't have enough money to take me to the restaurant. I didn't want to be mean but I just wanted to be alone.

The whole day I managed to pay attention slightly better than I have been, I even managed to pass the pop quiz today. Walking down the hallway I could see the two of them again giggling and holding hands. She saw me and intentionally kissed Stan to piss me off. I walked up grabbing her by the collar pushing her into the lockers in rage

"Wendy stop!" I heard as I was dragged away from the two of them by my back pack. I couldn't turn my neck to see who was dragging me but I already had a feeling I knew who it was. Once we stopped I turned around to see Kenny of course. "Dammit Kenny what do you want!" I said in anger as I saw him pull out two hundred dollars from his pocket. "Schools over, wanna go eat?"

I couldn't believe he managed to get that money to take me to the restaurant. "I.. How?" I asked looking at him in the eyes. "How what?" He asked smiling at me wrapping his arms in front of his chest. "How did you get the money, don't you lie to me either, everyone else already has been..." I said as he gently put his hand on mine on the table. "I sold some of my things." He said still looking into my eyes.

The thought of him selling his own stuff for me made me blush, it also didn't help that he was touching my hand. Why was I feeling this way, it isn't right. I took my hand back looking to the side to hide my blush as the waiter came by and gave us our food. "I hope you enjoy your food Wendy." Kenny said as he began to eat his food very fast.

I looked at it, and honestly it did look very good. I began to eat it enjoying the flavor of the salad and pasta. Stan never did this for me, I always wanted to go out and date but he's rather play games all day instead. We both finished our food at the same time and he paid for the bill. "Let me walk you home, it's pretty late."

We walked down the road in complete silence before I spoke up. "Th-thank you for the food Kenny.." I said as we reached the outside of my house. "Call me... Later tonight... I know I didn't tell you at dinner, but I'll tell you tonight..." I said handing him my phone number on a piece of paper.

After I said goodbye I walked into my house to see my mom on the couch with a tub of ice cream watching t.v dramas. I looked away and walked up to my room where I took off my clothing and got into my pajamas. I stayed up a little bit on my laptop going through facebook, and watching funny stuff on YouTube to make me feel a little better.

After an hour I was ready to go to bed. I turned off all of my lights and stuff and laid down. The sleep didn't last that long though, I heard my phone going off from the counter across the room. I got up and walked over to the counter grabbing my phone unlocking the screen and answering the phone. "Hello?" I asked thinking it was Stan. "Hey, it's Kenny."


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the slow uploads, but school is such a hassle. Also my chapters are getting shorter, but I promise to make them longer as we get more and more into it. I really hope you guys enjoy the fanfic so far.**

Immortal love. Ch 5

"Kenny, it's like 11 at night and I was about to go to bed." I said a little aggravated that he would be calling me at this hour of the night, yet I was also happy he called me just to know he actually cared. "You never got to telling me what has been bothering you." He said as I could hear shuffling coming from his end, probably him just re adjusting his seating position.

"Kenny... I don't know about my life anymore. Sometimes I feel happy, then there are days I just want to go into my bathroom and slit my wrists with a razor blade..." I told him as I laid back on my bed staring at the ceiling thinking of how my life could turn out. "Wendy, you shouldn't think that way, what would people think if you died?" He told her sounding serious which has been something new for him.

"Oh, the smart girl killed herself over her life problems.. everyone would be so disappointed and would mourn my loss for years to come." I told him sarcastically. "I would care, your mother would care and I'm sure your dad would care to Wendy!" He yelled at me, hearing him mention my father just angered me. "I have no father Kenny!" I yelled back hanging up the phone taking out the battery in rage throwing the phone on the ground curdling into a ball and crying.

I yelled so loud that my mother heard and came up to my room to comfort me. "Hun, who did you just yell at?" She said wrapping her arm around me. "Kenny McCormick, he mentioned my dad and I flipped out... He had good intentions but I just lost it mom..." I said resting my head on her shoulder letting tears fall from my eyes

"You had no reason to yell at him, I know it's hard with your father gone, apparently that slut is better than me..." I have never seen my mom like this, and now knowing he did the same thing that Stan did to me made me more disappointing in my so called father. "Mommy, I'm here for you.." I said hugging my mother, she laid me back in my bed and put the blankets over me kissing my forehead. "You should apologize to Kenny tomorrow." She said walking out wishing me sweet dreams.

I had a new dream tonight, usually it was about Kenny. This one was still about him but it was something that I would never expect to happen. He walked up to me holding me close looking me in the eyes pulling my lips to his. _RING RING RING_ My alarm went off waking me up before our lips met.

"That was new..." I mumbled hitting the clock next to my stand turning off the alarm. I walked over to my window to see how the weather would be, and to my surprise Kenny was standing at the other end of the road. "Hurry up slow poke we have school!" He waved at me with a smile on his face.

I went through my daily routine meeting him across the street walking to school. "Kenny, I want to apologize for last night, and I want to know more about your power of not dying, why does everyone keep forgetting but I remember." I didn't hesitate to ask him, I need to know more about him, from how my life is turning out, Kenny is now my only closest friend.

"Well, I died last night hope you know that. After you hung up I walked outside and a tree fell on me." He said walking up ahead of me stopping in front of me. He pointed to his house, he wasn't lying there was a tree there on the ground. "You have no reason to apologize, I was hitting a nerve in you that set you off so it was my fault." He added as we continued to walk in unison again

"When I was dead, I was in heaven and had a chance to speak with God." He told me which shocked me, I had no idea how to feel about it, this whole thing seemed so unreal. "Well... what did he say." I asked as we reached the school. "I'm your guardian angel." He said walking in to the school. I stayed back shocked at knowing I had my own angel... but why?


	6. Chapter 6

**Again I am so sorry for the slow uploads, I have so many ideas running through my head that I get lost and mix them up. Adding school to that makes it more stressful DX. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though!**

Immortal love Ch.6

I couldn't believe it, it didn't seem possible even though stranger things have happened in this town. I have my own guardian angel, someone who will protect me from harm and be by my side no matter what. "Kenny are you sure he said guardian angel?" I asked him as I caught up to him grabbing him by the collar.

He stopped and turned around grabbing my hand. Having him hold onto my hand like that sent shivers down my spine but I actually liked it. "Yes, I am your guardian angel, I have to watch over you, God has something big for you planned when you have become of age." He said as Stan passed me and Kenny giving us a look of anger as usual. "What age exactly did he say?" I asked him ignoring my asshole of an ex.

"He didn't specify if it was age in years, or age in some other form like intelligence or physical peak." He said letting go of my hands and opening up his locker. "I guess we will just have to find out won't we." I said blushing a bit missing the feeling of his hands on mine. We chatted casually as we walked to our first hour. A former student enrolled again, it was one of the goth kids from middle school Henrietta Biggle. She was very different though, she was skinnier now and had developed a lot over the years.

Cartman was the first to say something and of course, it got him sent to the principles office for calling her an emo bitch. I sat and watched as he walked out of the room in anger having her sit in front of me. "Hey, Henrietta is it?" I asked gaining her attention. "Things have changed, if you want to know how the social life of this school has changed, come see me and Kenny at lunch." I said pointing to Kenny, the school has changed a lot and hoped that I could make a new friend out of it.

She simply nodded as Mr. Garrison went on with the lecture about Romeo and Juliet. I started daydreaming dream about Romeo being Kenny and me being Juliet. Like all good day dreams though it was cut short as the bell rang for us to switch classes. "What was that all about? I thought you hated Henrietta from middle school." Kenny asked me as we walked into second hour. "I need more friends, I have lost all my good ones and I'm trying to be nice." I said as Stan bumped into Kenny on purpose making him drop his books.

"Watch it bitch." He said continuing to walk down the hall meeting up with Bebe for their second hour. Kenny picked up his books and held my hand again walking to our next hour. The class was actually interesting, the class was about religion, gods, and angels. Throughout the class Kenny would smirk whenever the teacher said immortality wasn't possible. "If only she knew." he whispered into my ear making me giggle a bit.

My third hour Kenny wasn't in because he had to go to woodshop, so I was alone with some kids I barely knew like Clyde and Travis. The hour went by fast because it was about stuff I already knew so I just jotted down drawings in my folder to pass the time. I met up with Kenny at the lunch room seeing Henrietta walk in going over to the goth kids table seeing her be rejected. I ran up to her tapping her shoulder motioning for her to follow.

"Yeah you may want to avoid them." I said sitting down having her next to me. "After you left they started to hate everyone even more, that includes you as well." I added taking a drink from my milk. "I went up and asked about you once and they said you left them alone and wanted nothing to do with you so... I'm sorry for that happening." I said putting my hand showing support. "It's fine I guess, they were assholes anyway, whenever we would hang out all they wanted to do was smoke my cigarettes or try to have sex with me." She said eating a salad that she brought

Cartman came into the lunchroom with Kyle sitting next to us seeing Henrietta. "I'm sorry for calling you an emo bitch." He said lowering his head. I have never seen Cartman apologize like that before, except for when I kicked his ass about making fun of breast cancer. "It's fine, I know how you are Cartman, your weight makes you angry." He looked up knowing she was right and had hit a nerve. "Here take this." She said throwing him a pamphlet about a weight loss camp. "This is the best one in the Denver area, the one we have sucks." She said eating her salad as Cartman looked over the paper.

Kenny held my hand underneath the table making me blush at such a sudden movement in front of everyone. "I have something to tell you when you have time." He said whispering into my ear which sent a shock through my body that words couldn't describe. Throughout lunch every seemed to be getting along, even Cartman was being nice to Kyle. It was nice to see everyone happy and not fighting with each other. After lunch me and Kenny walked to our next hour but he pulled me into the janitors closet closing the door

"What the hell kenn-" I was cut off as he forced his lips on to mine holding me close by my waist. I didn't know what to do so I stood there in complete shock. He broke the kiss after a couple of seconds stepping back a little. "While I was dead I could wander the earth a bit before going to heaven and I went into your dreams. I saw what you wanted and I gave it to you, what you want to do after that is up to you now." He said kissing me one more time before opening the door and leaving.

I stood there with a million words running through my head of what I could have said if he didn't leave. His kiss felt so warm and made me feel relaxed, it is something I want to feel again. I ran up to him in the hallway forcefully turning him around and kissing him this time. "You're my guardian angel, and now my lover.." I said after breaking the kiss locking my hands in his.


End file.
